Unpredictable
by Aori Yuu
Summary: Hinata tahu Sasuke menjalin hubungan dengannya karena taruhan, namun ia berusaha mengabaikannya dengan harapan Sasuke mungkin akan balik menyukainya. Benar saja, ketika penyesalan menghampiri pemuda itu, Sasuke yang tak berperasaan pada akhirnya jatuh hati pada Hinata yang berhati lembut, benarkah? Jangan lupa, selalu ada hal diluar prediksi yang mungkin saja terjadi./#Indigo Rose


"Hinata, kudengar kau pacaran dengan Uchiha ya?"

Hinata mendongak saat salah satu teman sekelasnya berbicara padanya. "A-ah, i-iya. Ka-kami jadian kemarin yang lalu." Ujar Hinata membenarkan, Oh _my_ … beritanya menyebar lebih cepat dari dugaannya.

Matsuri, nama teman yang menyapanya tadi tampak menatap Hinata cemas. "Ano, aku tidak bermaksud apapun, tapi kudengar Uchiha-san itu _playboy_ , kau yakin tidak apa-apa berpacaran dengannya?"

"Itu benar, Hinata-chan. Kau tidak pantas dengan orang sebrengsek dia, meski kuakui dia sedikit tampan." Kali ini Tenten yang juga merupakan teman sekelasnya ikut bergabung.

Hinata tersenyum menanggapi. "Sasuke-kun sangat baik padaku kok," belanya.

Tenten dan Matsuri saling berpandangan sesaat. "Kau jangan marah ya," Tenten berujar ragu, membuat Hinata mengernyitkan dahi bingung.

"Eto, begini, kami baru saja mendengar rumor bahwa Uchiha itu bertaruh dengan teman-temannya. Dia bertaruh berpacaran denganmu selama seminggu." Jelas Tenten.

"Kau tahu dia tidak menyukai tipe cewek pemalu sepertimu, ini aneh jika ia tiba-tiba saja mengajakmu jadian. Kami mengkhawatirkanmu." Tambah Matsuri.

Hinata terdiam beberapa saat, raut wajahnya yang berubah sendu seolah menyadarkan kedua temannya bahwa ia pun sudah tahu tentang hal ini.

" _A-arigatou_ , tapi aku baik-baik saja. Ka-kalian tahu bahwa a-aku sangat menyukainya." Ujar Hinata lemah.

Matsuri tersenyum seraya menepuk ringan pundak Hinata, "Bukan hak kami untuk mengaturmu, kami hanya mencemaskanmu. Jika kau memilih untuk diam saja itu tidak masalah, tapi jika dia menyakitimu kami pasti selalu ada untukmu."

Hinata kembali tersenyum lembut kepada dua temannya itu, mereka memang tidak cukup dekat untuk mendapat label sahabat, pertemanan mereka lebih di dasarkan pada rasa empati. Hinata merupakan gadis yang bergitu sederhana dan baik hati. Sayangnya tidak banyak yang tahu kalau Hinata adalah seorang pewaris perusahaan Hyuuga yang besar itu.

Rumornya memang pernah tersebar, namun karena sifat Hinata sangat sederhana dan tidak pernah sekalipun bersikap sombong, orang-orang pun menjadi ragu kalau gadis tersebut merupakan pewaris perusahaan Hyuuga. Sifatnya tersebut juga membuatnya disukai oleh seluruh teman sekelasnya, Hinata bahkan tidak pernah menolak permintaan orang lain selama ia masih bisa menyanggupinya, tidak heran jika semua orang sangat mudah untuk menyayanginya.

Sudah jadi rahasia sekelas jika Hinata menyukai Sasuke Uchiha, sayangnya Hinata yang pemalu bukanlah tipe yang disukai oleh Uchiha bungsu tersebut. Lagipula Sasuke Uchiha terkenal dengan sikap brengseknya pada perempuan, jadi wajar saja jika teman-temannya khawatir saat mengetahui bahwa Hinata dan Sasuke jadian.

"Hinata? Kau belum selesai?" Sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian ketiganya.

"A-ah Sakura-san, du-duluan saja. Nanti aku menyusul." Ujar Hinata dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi.

Gadis berambut merah muda yang dipanggil Sakura tadi menatap Hinata sedikit mendelik. "Baiklah, jangan lama-lama, Ino dan Temari sudah duluan sejak tadi." Ujar gadis itu kemudian berlalu.

"A-ah, maaf, aku harus segera ke atap untuk makan siang bersama mereka." Jelas Hinata pada Tenten dan Matsuri.

"Hei, kau selalu saja makan siang dengan mereka. Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Tenten khawatir.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa? Me-mereka baik kok," ujar Hinata polos, kini sebuah kotak bekal telah bertengger manis di tangannya.

"Kau selalu saja seperti itu, Hinata. Kita semua tahu kalau Sakura, Ino dan Temari itu hanya mau berteman dengan orang-orang yang selevel dengan mereka. Mereka bahkan sering mem _bully_ murid lain hanya karena alasan mereka tidak menyukainya." Matsuri menjelaskan.

"Kalaupun kau memang anak orang kaya, tapi kau tidak sama seperti mereka. Mereka tidak mem _bully_ mu kan?" Lanjutnya.

Hinata tertawa sesaat, terkejut dengan pemikiran kedua temannya. "Me-mereka tidak melakukannya kok, ke-kenapa kalian berpikir seperti itu?"

"Yah, kau tahu gossip. Ada yang bilang kalau kau di _bully_ oleh mereka setiap hari saat istirahat, dan kau terlalu baik untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Jika itu benar aku akan melaporkan mereka pada guru." Ujar Tenten bersemangat, kembali membuat Hinata tertawa kecil.

"Te-terimakasih atas perhatian kalian, tapi mereka benar-benar tidak melakukannya kok. Su-sudah ya, aku ke atap dulu." Ujar Hinata seraya beranjak pergi. Matsuri dan Tenten tampak masih mencemaskan sesuatu namun memilih untuk diam dan membiarkan Hinata pergi begitu saja.

Kaki-kaki kecil Hinata melangkah pelan di tengah-tengah koridor yang cukup ramai, kedua manik bulannya tampak melihat melihat kedepan sebelum akhirnya ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh memandang langit dari balik jendela. Kini ia tersenyum kecil mengingat kembali pembicaraan mereka beberapa menit lalu.

"Di _bully_ ya?" Gumamnya singkat sebelum akhirnya kembali melangkah menuju atap sekolah.

.

.

.

"Kau dari mana?"

Hinata terperanjat saat sebuah suara datar tiba-tiba saja terdengar di belakangnya, segera saja ia menoleh untuk melihat sang pemilik suara.

"A-aa, Sa-Sasuke-kun. A-aku habis makan siang di atap," jelas gadis itu sedikit gugup.

Sasuke menatap Hinata dingin dengan alis terangkat, "Kau seharusnya makan bersamaku, kau pacarku kan?" Ada nada tidak ikhlas saat pengucapannya, Hinata menyadarinya namun lebih memilih untuk mengabaikannya dan kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun i-ingin makan siang denganku?" Tanyanya memastikan, kedua mata rembulannya menatap Sasuke antusias.

"Ck, kita ini pacaran kan? Sudah seharusnya kau makan siang bersamaku." Desis Sasuke sedikit kesal. "Mulai besok jangan meninggalkan kelasmu sampai aku menjemputmu, kita ke kantin sama-sama."

"Eh? Kantin?" Hinata bergumam ragu. "A-ano, uhm… a-aku tidak terbiasa makan di kantin. Bagaimana ka-kalau besok aku membuatkan Sasuke-kun bekal?" Tawar Hinata sedikit gugup, bagaimanapun ia takut Sasuke akan menolak tawarannya.

Sasuke tampak mengamati Hinata sekilas, yang entah kenapa selalu saja menunduk dalam dengan wajah memerah. "Ck, terserah kau saja." Ujarnya malas seraya beranjak pergi.

"Oh ya, selama berpacaran denganku kau jangan terlalu sering menunduk, aku tidak suka melihatnya."

Hinata tersenyum menanggapi kalimat Sasuke. Meski diucapkan dengan nada halus Hinata tetap mengerti maksud dari yang Sasuke katakan. Sasuke benci gadis pemalu, itu jelas, dan teguran tadi jelas mengisyaratkan ketidaksukaannya pada sikap Hinata yang pemalu.

Hinata sadar Sasuke tidak sungguh-sungguh dengan hubungan mereka, namun meski demikian Hinata tetap memilih untuk bertahan. Suatu saat nanti Sasuke pasti akan melihatnya, akan menyukainya seperti ia menyukai pemuda itu. Hinata yakin itu.

.

.

.

.

"Hari ini kau tidak makan bersama Sakura dan Ino? Aku tidak melihat mereka menjemputmu hari ini. " Hinata menoleh, kemudian mendapati sosok Ayame bersama Kin yang tengah menatapnya sambil menyantap roti kare mereka dengan lahap.

"Ti-tidak, a-aku akan makan siang dengan Sasuke-kun." Jelas Hinata, tidak lupa senyuman lembut yang selalu menyertai tiap tutur katanya.

"Hmm, aku senang sih kau tidak bersama mereka lagi. Tapi Uchiha? Dia tidak lebih baik, kau tahu?" Kin mengernyit, Hinata tersenyum.

"Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, Temari-chan dan Sasuke-kun, mereka semua baik kok." Sekali lagi Hinata menuturkan pembelaannya. Terkadang ia heran mengapa teman sekelasnya begitu memperhatikannya, meski ia juga bersyukur untuk itu.

"Kau selalu mengatakan setiap orang itu baik, Hinata. Kami tidak percaya. Kau sangat mudah dimanfaatkan, kau tahu kami khawatir padamu." Ujar Ayame dengan pandangan serius.

"Kau tahu sifat Uchiha kan? Aku tidak ingin kau berakhir seperti mantan-mantannya yang dia campakkan begitu saja." Lanjutnya.

Hinata tersenyum, sejak awal berpacaran dengan Sasuke memanglah memiliki resiko yang berat untuknya. Ia harus siap untuk semua kemungkinan terburuk, namun ia sudah memutuskan, apapun resikonya Hinata akan siap menanggungnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok," Hinata kembali berujar, walau kali ini dengan nada ragu yang jelas terlihat. "A-ah, i-itu Sasuke-kun. Aku pergi dulu ya, _minna_."

Ayame dan Kin tidak mengatakan apapun, pandangan mereka teralihkan pada sosok Sasuke yang berdiri di depan pintu kelas. "Ck, semoga Hinata baik-baik saja," gumam Kin.

.

.

.

.

"Kau membuatnya sendiri?" Sasuke berujar ragu, bekal di tangannya memang sederhana namun terlihat begitu lezat.

"I-iya," Hinata menunduk malu, teringat ucapan Sasuke kemarin ia lantas berusaha mengangkat wajahnya. "A-aku sedikit kesiangan ta-tadi, ja-jadi mungkin rasanya ku-kurang enak." Ujarnya pelan.

"Hn, ini enak kok." Sasuke tidak bohong, bekal buatan Hinata itu memang enak, meski ia baru memakan telur gulungnya saja.

"Be-benarkah? _Yo-yokatta_." Hinata begitu senang, hingga tanpa sadar tersenyum lebar dengan mata yang nyaris tertutup.

Sasuke terpana, Hinata yang tersenyum dengan wajah merona merupakan pemandangan baru baginya. Sasuke tidak pernah menyadari betapa manisnya gadis itu sampai saat ini. Hinata memang tidak cantik, namun ia merupakan gadis yang manis. Butuh waktu lama untuk menyadari kecantikan dan keimutannya, wajahnya yang bening dan manis itu takkan pernah bosan untuk dipandang.

"Makanlah, jam istirahat sebentar lagi akan berakhir." Tegur Sasuke, pemuda itu lantas memalingkan muka saat menyadari jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat saat kedua onyxnya bertemu pandang dengan manik rembulan milik Hinata.

" _Ha-hai'i_."

Sasuke tidak begitu menyukai gadis pemalu karena gadis pemalu tidak akan banyak bicara, kurang lebih sama dengannya yang memang kurang suka berbicara banyak. Dia lebih senang dengan gadis aktif yang terlihat riang setiap waktu, dengan begitu ia tidak akan mati kebosanan di setiap kencan mereka.

Tahu akan ketidaksukaannya pada gadis pendiam dan pemalu, Gaara, salah satu temannya malah menantangnya untuk bertaruh. Sasuke cukup berpacaran dengan Hinata selama seminggu, jika dia melewatinya dengan lancar, Gaara akan memberikan apapun yang dia inginkan selama seminggu pula.

Sasuke tertarik dengan penawaran itu, bagaimanapun Gaara adalah anak konglomerat yang sudah pasti banyak uang. Tidak akan rugi meminta apapun padanya terlebih lagi selama seminggu. Namun Sasuke sempat ragu, Hinata adalah gadis paling pemalu dan pendiam yang ia tahu, sulit membayangkan bagaimana membosankannya kencan mereka nanti. Untunglah Gaara hanya memberikan waktu seminggu, ia masih bertahan jika hanya seminggu.

Namun sepertinya ia harus menarik kembali presepsinya itu. Saat bersama Hinata memang lebih didominasi dengan keheningan, namun tidak membosankan. Entah bagaimana Sasuke merasa damai, dan saat Hinata mengucapkan sesuatu padanya, setiap kata menjadi moment berharga yang akan ia ingat.

Bersama Hinata membuat Sasuke berpikir memang seperti itulah sifat seorang perempuan seharusnya, tidak banyak bicara sehingga membuat mereka terlihat anggun secara alami. Sasuke tidak menyadari, bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta pada gadis itu karena kesederhanaan sifatnya.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke mengerjap, suara Hinata yang merdu seolah menyadarkannya dari lamunan yang bahkan tidak diingatnya. Ia menoleh, kemudian mendapati wajah Hinata yang sangat dekat dengannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya datar, hei hei pasti ada yang salah dengannya. Mungkin matanya mulai rabun, wajah Hinata yang sangat dekatnya terlihat begitu cantik dan menggemaskan.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, ku-kupikir Sasuke-kun se-sedang melamun." Ujar gadis itu.

"Bekalmu enak, besok bawakan aku yang lebih banyak. Tambahkan tomat juga," Sasuke merapikan kotak bekal milik Hinata sebelum mengembalikannya pada gadis itu. Saat itulah ia kembali melihat senyuman tulus Hinata untuknya, hembusan angin yang menerbangkan rambut panjangnya menambah keindahan pemandangan tersebut.

" _A-arigatou_ , a-aku senang sekali Sasuke menyukainya."

.

.

.

.

"Besok sudah seminggu, sepertinya kau berhasil melewatinya dengan lancar ya." Gaara menyeringai, namun sepertinya lawan bicaranya tidak begitu mengerti maksud dari kalimatnya.

"Hn?"

"Hei hei, kau lupa dengan taruhan kita? Atau jangan-jangan kau memang sudah jatuh cinta padanya?" Gaara mengernyit, tumben rasanya Sasuke tidak langsung _connect_ jika mereka membicarakan masalah taruhan.

Sasuke tersentak, jujur saja ia tidak menyadari bahwa hampir seminggu berlalu sejak ia berpacaran dengan Hinata. Waktu yang dipikirnya akan berjalan sangat lambat justru berjalan begitu cepat.

"Jadi benar?" Gaara kembali bersuara, seringai di wajahnya tampak lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. "Sepertinya seorang Uchiha Sasuke telah termakan kata-katanya sendiri, kau memang seharusnya tidak mengklaim sesuatu sebelum kau mencobanya."

Sasuke mengernyit, sikap angkuhnya kembali muncul. Bagaimanapun ia Uchiha yang punya harga diri tinggi, kalah dalam taruhan bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa ditolerir olehnya. "Aku memang cukup menikmatinya, tapi bukan berarti aku jatuh cinta padanya." Ujar Sasuke sinis.

"Besok aku akan memutuskannya, dan sesuai perjanjian aku yang menang. Aku sudah menyiapkan banyak hal yang akan kuminta padamu selama seminggu ini." Kali ini Sasuke yang menyeringai, namun sepertinya Gaara tidak terpancing dengan kalimatnya. Pemuda bersurai merah itu justru tersenyum dengan bahu terangkat pada Sasuke. Entahlah, saat ini Sasuke tidak dapat menebak apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam pikiran temannya itu.

"Kita lihat saja besok."

.

.

.

.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, a-ada apa? Ke-kenapa membawaku ke sini?" Hinata menatap Sasuke gelisah, wajar saja, karena kini mereka tengah berada di halaman belakang sekolah dengan sejumlah murid yang mengelilingi mereka bagaikan penonton sirkus.

Jujur saja, perasaan Hinata sangat tidak enak.

Sasuke tidak berniat melakukan hal ini di depan banyak murid, mereka berkumpul dengan sendirinya entah mendapatkan info darimana. Sasuke menatap Hinata datar, ada perasaan aneh saat melihat raut kecemasan di wajah mungil gadis itu. Perasaan ingin melindungi dan memiliki seakan menyeruak di hatinya tatkala melihat Hinata, namun sangat disayangkan karena harga dirinya sepertinya masih sangat mendominasi dirinya.

"Dengar," Sasuke berujar, satu kata yang begitu dingin dan tajam. Kedua onyxnya menatap Hinata lurus. "Hubungan kita berakhir sampai di sini."

Sorakan riuh dari sejumlah murid lantas terdengar, seolah baru saja mendapatkan sesuatu yang sangat mereka nanti-nantikan, terutama para siswi. Tampaknya bahkan tidak ada yang peduli pada sosok Hinata yang kini menatap Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Ke-kenapa?" Hinata menatap Sasuke sendu, mata rembulannya tampak berair dan menyiratkan sejumlah luka.

"Tentu saja Sasuke-kun hanya mempermainkanmu, bodoh! Kau pikir Sasuke mau dengan gadis sepertimu?"

Sebuah suara menjawab pertanyaannya, namun Hinata tetap diam seraya menatap Sasuke. Saat ini hanya jawaban dari pemuda itu yang ingin didengarnya.

Sasuke mengambil napas pendek, sebelah alisnya lantas terangkat membentuk sebuah pandangan meremehkan untuk Hinata. "Kau mungkin terkejut, aku melakukan semua ini hanya karena taruhan. Kau tahu, aku bahkan tidak mau walau sekedar menatapmu andai saja ini bukan karena taruhan."

Hinata menatap Sasuke miris, seringai Sasuke semakin melebar. "Hadiahnya menarik, lagipula taruhannya hanya berpacaran denganmu selama seminggu. Sekarang sudah jelas kan kenapa aku melakukan ini?" Kembali Sasuke berbicara dengan enteng tanpa mempedulikan raut wajah Hinata, mengabaikan rasa sakit yang entah mengapa terasa di setiap tutur katanya sendiri.

Hinata tersenyum, berusaha terlihat setulus mungkin. "A-aku tahu, se-sejak a-awal aku tahu ka-kalau Sasuke-kun berpacaran denganku karena taruhan." Kali ini giliran Sasuke yang terkejut, sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Hinata telah mengetahui semuanya sejak awal. Jika memang demikian, lantas mengapa gadis itu masih terjebak dalam lingkaran permainannnya?

"A-aku…" Hinata kembali mencoba untuk bersuara, meski tenggorokannya terasa tercekat karena menahan tangis. "Ku-kupikir a-aku bisa meluluhkan Sasuke-kun, a-aku sangat senang saat Sasuke-kun menyukai bekal buatanku, te-tersenyum padaku, memperhatikanku. Ku-kupikir a-aku bisa memiliki hati Sa-Sasuke-kun, ta-tapi sepertinya sia-sia saja."

Hinata berhenti sejenak guna menghapus air matanya yang tanpa bisa ia cegah mengalir begitu saja di kedua pipinya. "Ha-harusnya a-aku sadar, Sa-Sasuke-kun tidak mungkin menyukai gadis sepertiku. Ta-tapi, meskipun akhirnya sangat menyakitkan, se-seminggu bersama Sasuke-kun a-adalah waktu yang sangat berharga u-untukku."

Hinata tiba-tiba saja menunduk dalam, tidak peduli akan sorakan yang semakin membahana yang menyuruhnya untuk segera meninggalkan Sasuke.

"A-aku sangat menyukaimu, Sasuke-kun! Ka-karena itu te-terima kasih untuk semuanya da-dalam seminggu ini." Entah keberanian dari mana Hinata mengucapkannya dengan nada tinggi, selang beberapa detik kemudian ia berlari meninggalkan kerumunan murid yang semakin meremehkannya, juga meninggalkan sosok Sasuke yang masih terdiam tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya erat, ada yang salah di sini. Seharusnya kejadiannya tidak seperti ini kan? Seharusnya ia menikmati wajah terluka gadis itu kan? Tapi kenapa…

Kenapa ia juga merasa sakit?

.

.

.

.

"Kau tak apa?"

"E-eh? Y-ya, aku baik-baik saja."

"Jangan bohong, kantung matamu tebal sekali."

"Be-benarkah? A-aku hanya sedikit kurang tidur."

"Kau habis menangis kan? Ayolah, semua juga sudah tahu apa yang si brengsek Uchiha itu lakukan padamu."

Hinata memandang sosok Tenten sendu, wajahnya yang tampak pucat masih memaksakan diri untuk menampilkan senyuman kepada temanya tersebut. "A-aku memang habis menangis, ta-tapi tidak lama kok. Ti-tidak apa, a-aku sudah tidak apa-apa. La-lagipula a-aku sudah tahu kalau akhirnya akan seperti ini." Jelasnya.

Tenten mengela napas, matanya menyiratkan kekhawatiran dan simpati pada teman indigonya itu. "Terkadang aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau pikirkan Hinata, kau selalu saja berusaha berpikir positif tentang orang lain. Sekarang, Uchiha itu jelas telah melakukan hal yang buruk padamu. Kau seharusnya marah padanya, bukannya malah tersenyum seperti ini."

"A-aku tahu, ta-tapi ini juga salahku. A-aku sudah menyadarinya dari awal tapi…" Hinata terdiam, entah mengapa tak sanggup untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Ah _go-gomen_ , a-aku harus pergi."

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Tenten.

Hinata tersenyum sebelum menjawab. "Ke atap, Sakura dan yang lain sudah menungguku."

Tenten kembali menghela napas panjang, ingin rasanya ia melarang gadis itu namun tahu tindakannya akan percuma. Entahlah, ini sedikit aneh baginya melihat bagaimana Hinata begitu betah berada di sekitar Sakura yang dimatanya jelas-jelas hanya memanfaatkan Hinata saja.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Hn?"

Gaara mengerutkan dahi, kemudian tersenyum miring saat menyadari sesuatu. "Kau lupa tentang taruhan kita? Kau pasti memikirkan sesuatu, Hinata misalnya?" Ejeknya, namun entah mengapa Gaara justru menatap Sasuke tajam.

Sasuke memandang Gaara tajam, walau apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu benar adanya namun tidak akan pernah diakuinya. "Aku hanya sedikit kasihan dengannya. Tentang taruhan, aku tidak lupa, dan tidak akan pernah lupa. Hanya saja aku belum mendapatkan sesuatu yang cocok untuk kuminta darimu." Jawabnya acuh.

Gaara, masih dengan senyum miringnya kini mengambil tempat duduk tepat di hadapan Sasuke. "Ngomong-ngomong tentang Hinata, kupikir aku akan mendekatinya."

"Mendekatinya?" Sasuke refleks merespon, perkataan Gaara entah mengapa membuat hatinya terasa nyeri.

"Ya, dia gadis yang manis, keibuan, tenang dan yang lebih penting tidak berisik seperti perempuan lainnya. Berbeda denganmu, dia benar-benar tipeku. Kenapa? Kau keberatan kalau aku mendekatinya?"

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, "Tidak, tidak apa. Lagipula dia bukan tipeku," ujarnya. "Kau mau mendekatinya itu bukan urusanku."

Gaara terdiam, ia tahu Sasuke berbohong padanya. Gaara sadar Sasuke mulai jatuh cinta pada sosok Hinata, sayangnya sepertinya harga diri pemuda itu terlalu tinggi untuk mengakuinya. "Baiklah, sebaiknya kau jangan menyesal."

"Hn."

.

.

.

.

.

"Se-sepertinya terjadi sesuatu," gumam Hinata namun masih bisa didengar oleh Matsuri dan Kin yang berjalan di sebelahnya. Kedua maniknya memandang kerumunan siswa di dekat gerbang dengan penasaran.

"Err, Hinata, kau lihat mading hari ini tidak?" Tanya Kin sedikit ragu.

Hinata tersenyum miris mendengar pertanyaan temannya itu. "A-aku lihat, a-aku tahu itu perbuatan Karin. " Ujar Hinata lemah. Siang tadi saat menuju atap sekolah, Hinata diherankan dengan beberapa siswi yang tertawa mengejek ke arahnya. Ia tahu siapapun yang menjadi korban Sasuke memang kerap diperlakukan seperti itu, hanya saja rasanya untuk Hinata ini sungguh keterlaluan karena perlakuan mereka padanya sangat terang-terangan.

Beberapa menit kemudian Hinata menemukan foto-fotonya yang telah diedit sedemikian rupa tertempel di mading, foto-fotonya yang tampak seperti mengemis cinta pada Sasuke.

Hei, bahkan gadis sesabar Hinata pun akan marah jika diperlakukan seperti ini. Tapi ia tidak dapat melakukan apapun terutama saat tahu pelakunya adalah Karin, gadis yang sejak dulu mengejar-ngejar Sasuke. Karin termasuk gadis populer di sekolah mereka, walau tidak sepopuler Sakura, Ino dan Temari, tetap saja, untuk gadis biasa-biasa saja seperti Hinata, ia tidak dapat melakukan apapun untuk melawan.

"Hinata!"

Lamunan Hinata terhenti saat mendengar suara teriakan yang memanggil namanya, tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, nampak sosok Tenten yang berlari-lari kecil ke arahnya. "Hinata, kupikir kau harus lihat kerumunan di sana." Ujar Tenten sedikit antusias.

"Me-memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Yah, bukan hal baik sih. Kau tahu, Sakura dan yang lainnya melabrak Karin sepulang sekolah tadi. Sekarang Karin sedang jadi bulan-bulanan Sakura, Ino dan Temari di sana." Jelas gadis bercepol itu seraya menujuk ke arah kerumunan siswa di dekat gerbang.

"Kau serius?" Matsuri yang sejak tadi mendengarkan tampak terkejut.

Tenten mengangguk mengiyakan. "Biasanya aku tidak menyukai sikap mereka yang suka mem _bully_ murid lain seenaknya, tapi untuk kali ini aku sangat setuju mengingat apa yang sudah perempuan merah lakukan itu pada Hinata."

Matsuri dan Kin mengangguk setuju atas peryataan Tenten. "Hinata, kau harus melihatnya. Setidaknya kau bisa balas dendam dengan cara menertawakannya." Ujar Kin bersemangat.

Hinata tersenyum tipis menanggapi ketiga temannya yang tampak begitu bersemangat. "Ti-tidak usah, la-lagipula tidak ada untungnya bagiku." Ujarnya seraya tersenyum tipis.

"A-aku pulang duluan ya, Neji-nii su-sudah menungguku." Lanjut Hinata lagi seraya beranjak pergi, meninggalkan ketiga temannya yang tampak sedikit kecewa.

"Kau memang terlalu baik Hinata." Gumam Matsuri, cukup keras untuk sampai di telinga Hinata dan membuat Hinata tersenyum simpul.

.

.

.

.

.

Srek.

Sasuke dan beberapa siswa lainnya menoleh saat seseorang membuka pintu kelasnya, bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi sejak setengah jam yang lalu sehingga sekolah sudah mulai sepi. Sasuke dan beberapa orang lainnya masih asik bermain game sehingga menunda kepulangan mereka.

"A-ano, apa Gaara-kun ada?"

DEG.

Suara lembut dan malu-malu itu membuat jantung Sasuke kembali terasa ngilu, nyaris dua minggu berlalu sejak ia memutuskan hubungannya dengan Hinata. Jujur saja, ia tidak pernah bisa berhenti memikirkan gadis itu. Pasti ada yang salah dengannya.

"Gaara ke toilet," jawab Shikamaru yang juga berada di kelas tersebut.

Sasuke memandang Hinata tajam, jantungnya terasa begitu ngilu hanya karena gadis itu mencari Gaara. Kenapa? Kenapa Hinata mencari Gaara? Ada perlu apa gadis itu dengan Gaara? Gadis itu bahkan tidak mau melihat ke arahnya meski Sasuke selalu memandangnya tajam, membuat jantung Sasuke kembali ngilu. Apakah gadis itu telah melupakannya?

"Ada apa?" Baik Hinata maupun Sasuke lantas menoleh saat suara Gaara yang baru saja kembali dari toilet terdengar.

"A-ano, a-aku sudah selesai." Ujar Hinata sedikit menunduk. Sasuke tahu ia tidak menyukai sikap pemalu Hinata, tapi untuk kali ini rasa ketidaksukaannya bukan karena sikap Hinata tersebut, melainkan karena ia melakukannya di hadapan pemuda lain selain dirinya.

Gaara mengangguk pelan seraya beranjak masuk ke kelas, "Tunggu sebentar," ujarnya, ia lantas membereskan beberapa barangnya yang berserakan di atas meja kemudian kembali beranjak ke arah Hinata.

"Mau kemana kau?" Tanya Sasori yang rupanya penasaran dengan kedua orang tersebut.

Gaara memandang Sasori datar lantas menunjuk ke arah Hinata menggunakan dagunya. "Aku akan mengantarnya pulang." Jawabnya acuh, namun Sasuke berani bersumpah ia melihat sebuah seringai kemenangan di wajah pemuda Sabaku itu.

Sasuke yakin seringai itu ditujukan untuknya.

.

.

.

.

"Kau pacaran dengan Hinata?"

Gaara mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan Shikamaru, tidak biasanya pemuda itu ingin tahu urusan orang lain. "Kenapa?"

"Akhir-akhir ini banyak gossip tentang kalian berdua, lagipula setiap hari kau dan Hinata pulang bersama kan?" Jelas pria pemalas itu.

Gaara tersenyum miring penuh arti, mata jadenya lantas memandang ke arah Sasuke yang berada tidak jauh darinya. "Dia gadis yang menarik, jujur saja aku jatuh cinta padanya."

Brak.

Shikamaru menoleh, suara kursi yang dibanting oleh Sasuke cukup membuatnya terkejut. Pemuda itu lantas memandang Sasuke dengan alis terangkat, jelas berbeda dengan Gaara yang memandang Sasuke dengan seringai kemenangan di wajahnya.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Shikamaru basa-basi.

"Kantin." Ujar Sasuke datar sebelum beranjak menuju luar kelas, tidak peduli tatapan para teman sekelasnya karena sikapnya yang tiba-tiba saja membanting kursi.

Sasuke geram, ia tidak tahu mengapa ia menjadi panas sendiri jika mendengar apapun mengenai Hinata… dan Gaara. Dia benci nama Hinata disandingkan dengan pria lain, dan yang paling dibencinya adalah kenyataan bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta pada gadis bermata bulan tersebut.

Ini lucu, bahkan Sasuke sendiri ingin menertawai dirinya. Kau tahu, meski dia seorang _playboy_ brengsek yang suka gonta ganti pasangan dan mencampakkan mereka sesuka hati, ini pertama kalinya bagi Sasuke untuk benar-benar merasakan perasaan suka pada seorang perempuan.

Ya, harus diakuinya bahwa Hinata adalah yang pertama untuknya. Ia yang tidak terbiasa dengan perasaan tersebut tidak tahu bagaimana mengontrol amarah yang selalu hadir jika gadis itu menghindarinya. Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke merasa cemburu melihat perempuan yang telah dicampakkannya dekat dengan pemuda lain.

Tap.

Langkah Sasuke berhenti, matanya tertuju pada seorang perempuan berambut indigo yang sedang tersenyum manis bersama ketiga temannya di sudut kantin sekolah. Tanpa disadarinya kedua tangannya mengepal erat. Sasuke berdecih menyadari bagaimana detak jantungnya bertambah cepat seiring dengan rasa ngilu yang sudah menjamur di hatinya.

"Brengsek."

.

.

.

.

"Mau kemana?"

DEG.

Langkah Hinata terhenti saat mendengar suara yang tak asing baginya, gadis bermata bulan itu lantas menunduk saat menyadari sang pemilik suara berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kau mau bertemu Gaara?" Sebuah pertanyaan, namun lebih mengarah pada pernyataan bagi Sasuke. Hinata diam tak menjawab, bahkan jika seperti itu pun Sasuke tahu bahwa tebakannya benar.

Sret!

Hinata meringis pelan, Sasuke menarik dagunya kasar, membuat kedua amethyst dan onyx mereka bertemu. "Apa hubunganmu dengan Gaara?" Sasuke mendesis, Hinata yang mengacuhkannya membuatnya kembali panas. "Jawab!"

Hinata bergidik, ini pertama kali untuknya melihat bagaimana Sasuke dalam mode marahnya. Biasanya pemuda itu jarang memperlihatkan sisi dirinya saat ia marah, yang ada hanya raut wajah datar yang meremehkan orang lain.

"Bu-bukan urusanmu." Hinata memberanikan diri menjawab, menatap kedua mata Sasuke sebentar kemudian kembali memalingkan pandangannya, tanpa tahu bahwa hal itu kembali membuat emosi Sasuke memuncak.

Sasuke benci ini, dadanya terus berdenyut ngilu sedang ia tak dapat berbuat apapun. Wajah Hinata yang dulu selalu tersenyum padanya kini menampilkan ekspresi dingin, ekspresi yang sama yang sering ia tunjukkan pada gadis itu dulu. Sasuke tidak mengerti, ia frustasi. Bagaimana bisa gadis ini membuatnya menderita seperti ini?

Srek.

Chuu.

Mata Hinata membulat, Sasuke tiba-tiba saja menarik tubuhnya kasar dan mencium bibirnya. Tidak, bukan hanya sekedar kecupan. Sasuke melumat bibirnya kasar. Hinata hendak berontak, tapi pelukan Sasuke di tubuhnya terlalu kuat untuk ia lawan. Di sisi lain Hinata sadar bahwa ia mulai terhanyut dengan ciuman itu, Hinata tidak memungkiri bahwa ia masih mencintai pemuda itu.

Di tengah koridor sekolah yang sudah sepi, dengan angin yang bertiup lembut dari sisi jendela yang terbuka lebar, Hinata pada akhirnya hanya bisa memasrahkan diri sepenuhnya menerima ciuman kasar dari pemuda yang tengah memeluknya erat.

.

.

.

"Jangan menemui Gaara lagi." Sasuke berbisik, pelukannya masih belum terlepas dari tubuh mungil Hinata.

Hinata terdiam, masih berusaha menarik oksigen sebanyak mungkin setelah ciuman panas mereka yang berlangsung cukup lama. "Ke-kenapa?" Ujarnya lirih. "Bu-bukankah kau su-sudah mencampakkanku?"

Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, dadanya kembali terasa sakit mendengar penuturan Hinata. "Itu kesalahan." Ujarnya parau, bahkan harga dirinya masih belum mengizinkannya untuk mengucapkan kata maaf.

Hinata menggeliat, berusaha untuk melepaskan diri. "To-tolong lepas-"

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu." Potong Sasuke seraya memeluk gadis itu semakin erat. "Kalau aku melepaskanmu… aku hanya akan merasa sakit."

Hinata terdiam, tanpa ia mau kedua tangan mungilnya kini mulai balas memeluk tubuh Sasuke yang jauh lebih besar darinya. "A-apa yang kau inginkan?" Ujarnya lemah.

"Kau… jangan melihat pria lain, jangan mengacuhkanku, teruslah tersenyum untukku, jangan tersenyum pada pria lain. Jangan menyukai pria manapun selain aku." Sasuke menarik napas pendek lalu menghembuskannya. "Itu yang kuinginkan."

Hinata tertegun. "I-itu egois." Ujarnya. "Ka-kau tidak menyukaiku."

"Aku menyukaimu, mana mungkin aku menginginkanmu seperti ini kalau tidak menyukaimu." Aku Sasuke, ini mungkin pengakuan pertama dalam hidupnya.

Hinata terisak, entah sejak kapan bulir-bulir air mata mulai mengalir di kedua pipinya. "A-apa hadiah taruhanmu dengan Gaara-kun belum cukup? Ka-kali ini a-apa lagi yang kau pertaruhkan?"

Sasuke terdiam, ia tahu ini tidak akan mudah. "Aku tidak bertaruh apapun. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, percayalah."

Bruk.

Sasuke terkejut, Hinata tiba-tiba saja memeluk tubuhnya erat seraya menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidangnya. Jemari-jemari mungil gadis itu mencengkram bagian belakang kemeja Sasuke erat. "Ka-kalau ini memang taruhan… Se-selamat. Ka-kaulah pemenangnya, ka-karena entah bagaimana a-aku percaya. A-aku percaya kalau kau benar-benar menyukaiku." Hinata terdiam beberapa detik, tampak berusaha menstabilkan suaranya di tengah isakannya. "A-aku ini bodoh ya?"

"Ya, kau memang bodoh. Tahu aku hanya menjadikanmu taruhan tapi tetap masuk ke dalamnya. Bukannya memakiku malah mengatakan mencintaiku di saat aku mencampakkanmu. Kau perempuan terbodoh yang pernah kukenal."

"…"

"Tapi kali ini aku serius, tidak ada taruhan apapun di dalamnya. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu."

"…"

Sasuke menarik napas sejenak, berusaha menstabilkan detak jantungnya semakin tak menentu. "Hyuuga Hinata, jangan melihat pria lain selain aku. Jadilah milikku."

Hinata tersenyum di tengah isakannya, hatinya menghangat saat Sasuke mengusap kedua pipinya yang basah karena air mata.

"A-aku dan Gaara-kun hanya sebatas teman, ka-karena aku bodoh, a-aku belum bisa melupakan perasaanku padamu meski sudah seperti ini." Ujar Hinata dengan pipi memerah.

Sasuke tersenyum, sebuah senyuman yang hanya muncul karena kehadiran Hinata. Hatinya menghangat, rasa sesak yang bersarang di hatinya kini mulai berganti dengan perasaan nyaman yang menyenangkan.

" _Arigatou_ ," ujar pemuda itu lembut. "Kau tahu, kau jauh lebih berbahaya dari perempuan manapun karena mampu membuatku seperti ini." Lanjut Sasuke diiringi dengan tawa kecil yang nyaris tak terdengar.

Hinata tersenyum, benar, apa yang menjadi mimpinya kini telah menjadi kenyataan. Sasuke yang dicintainya kini menjadi miliknya, kini melihatnya. Ia telah berhasil menaklukkan hati seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku mencintaimu," ujar Sasuke sekali lagi, rasanya belum cukup meski ia telah mengucapkannya berulang kali.

Hinata tersenyum, lantas memeluk Sasuke erat. Tidak ada lagi air mata dikedua pipinya, yang ada hanya sebuah senyuman penuh makna yang terlukis di wajah mungilnya.

.

.

.

 **Unpredictable © Aori Yuu**

 **Naruto © Masashi K**

 **Standard Warning Applied**

 **Sasuke U x Hinata H**

 **Special for Indigo Rose**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

..

..

..

..

..

"Sepertinya kau berhasil," Gaara berujar malas, meski begitu tatapannya menyiratkan luka yang cukup dalam pada sosok di hadapannya.

Hinata tersenyum, memandang langit yang kelam tanpa bintang kemudian kembali menoleh pada Gaara yang berada di hadapannya. "Sejak awal aku sudah bilang kalau ini pasti akan berhasil, ya kan?" Ujarnya dengan senyum mengembang.

"Jadi sekarang aku tidak bisa lagi mengejarmu," Gaara mendengus "Kau tahu ini tidak adil untukku."

Hinata memandang wajah Gaara sejenak. "Kalau kau menang, ini juga akan menjadi tidak adil untukku. Kita berdua punya konsekuensi yang sama."

Gaara tersenyum miring mendengar kalimat Hinata. "Apa susahnya menjadi kekasihku? Aku tidak akan membuatmu menyesal." Ujarnya, kali ini ia menatap sosok Hinata dengan tatapan serius.

Hinata terdiam untuk beberapa detik, menghela napas pendek sebelum kembali menatap sosok Gaara. "Aku menganggapmu saudara, Gaara. Bagiku tidak mungkin untuk kita untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih."

Gaara kembali menampilkan senyum miringnya, selalu seperti itu, selalu dengan alasan yang sama. Sebenarnya, Hinata hanya tidak mau memberinya kesempatan bukan?

"Bagaimana jika Sasuke tahu?"

Hinata menatap Gaara bingung. "Tahu tentang apa?"

Gaara memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, ia tahu Hinata hanya pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Tentang taruhan kita, bagaimana kalau Sasuke tahu kau bertaruh denganku untuk membuatnya jatuh cinta padamu?" Kali ini Gaara menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Tidak, dia tidak akan tahu kecuali aku yang memberitahunya." Ujar Hinata tenang.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana jika aku yang memberitahunya?" Ujar Gaara setengah mengancam.

Hinata tertawa kecil mendengar kalimat Gaara. "Kau tidak akan memberitahunya, Gaara." Ujarnya masih tetap tenang.

Gaara tersenyum simpul melihat gadis itu tertawa, sungguh cantik. "Kau terlalu yakin, Nona."

Hinata tersenyum lebar pada Gaara, tanpa tahu bagaimana perasaan pemuda itu saat melihat senyumnya. "Aku tahu kamu, Gaara. Aku memintamu untuk tidak memberitahunya, jadi kau tidak akan memberitahunya." Ujar Hinata enteng.

Gaara mendegus kesal, hanya sebentar sebelum kembali tersenyum simpul. "Kau benar, aku tidak pernah bisa menolak permintaanmu, termasuk taruhan konyol itu."

"Terkadang aku tidak mengerti, bagaimana bisa aku jatuh cinta pada perempuan licik sepertimu sampai seperti ini."

Dahi Hinata berkerut mendengar kalimat Gaara, "Aku tidak seperti itu tahu," ujarnya. "Ini hanya seperti… taktik?" Tambahnya dengan ekspresi berpikir.

Jadi bukan licik, tapi hanya taktik. Taktik untuk membuat Sasuke takluk padanya, heh. Rasanya Gaara tidak bisa lagi tertawa lebih dari ini, Hinata itu benar-benar tidak menyadari seberapa berbahayanya dirinya sendiri.

Gaara bertemu Hinata saat masih duduk kelas satu junior, ia ingat, sikap Hinata yang anggun dan lembut tidak lantas membuatnya suka pada gadis itu. Gaara benci seseorang yang terlalu baik macam Hinata.

Namun hal tersebut hanya berlangsung beberapa saat, sebab beberapa bulan kemudian ia menyadari bahwa gadis yang lembut dan ramah tersebut justru jauh lebih berbahaya dari dugaannya. Hal yang kemudian membuatnya jatuh cinta pada gadis itu.

Hinata mungkin sengaja membangun dua kepribadian untuk dirinya, dimana kepribadian sebenarnya hanya diketahui oleh beberapa orang saja, termasuk Gaara, dan hal itu membuat Gaara merasa bahwa dirinya termasuk dalam orang-orang spesial gadis itu.

"Sudah malam, kau tidak mau pulang?" Pertanyaan Hinata yang blak-blakan menyadarkan Gaara dari lamunan masa lalunya.

"Kau mengusirku?" Godanya, ia tahu Hinata tidak bermaksud seperti itu, ia hanya tertarik dengan apa yang akan dikatakan gadis itu. Lagipula ia sudah sering bermalam di rumah Hinata sebelumnya.

"Tidak, kau boleh bermalam jika mau. Tapi itu mengganggu, Sasuke pasti sudah menelponku beberapa kali, dan kau hanya akan menggangguku sepanjang malam." Ujar Hinata dengan wajah polosnya.

Sekali lagi Gaara tertawa, ia tidak menyadari bahwa gadis itu tidak membawa _handphone_ nya sejak mereka berbicara di teras depan beberapa jam yang lalu. Sasuke pasti kelimpungan dibuatnya. Yah, dia akan pulang, lagipula ia sudah harus menepati janjinya untuk tidak mengejar Hinata lagi.

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang." Ujarnya, pemuda itu lantas beranjak menuju tempat motornya berada tanpa berbalik untuk melihat sosok Hinata yang masih menungguinya. Kembali ia teringat pada percakapan para siswa mengenai hubungan Hinata dan Sasuke sebagai sepasang kekasih, Hinata terlalu baik untuk Sasuke atau Sasuke yang terlalu jahat untuk Hinata, Hinata yang seperti malaikat tidak cocok dengan sifat Sasuke yang bagaikan iblis. Yah intinya bagaimana kedua orang tersebut tidak cocok untuk bersanding sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Gaara mendengus, malaikat huh? Mereka hanya tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi di sini. Mereka berbeda? Tidak, bagi Gaara mereka keduanya adalah sama, meski demikian… Hyuuga Hinata, bagi Gaara gadis itu lah yang merupakan sang iblis sejati... dan Sasuke hanyalah korban dari sang iblis yang memakai topeng malaikatnya.

Tidak, bukan hanya Sasuke, rasanya semua orang juga telah tertipu olehnya.

Heh, sekali lagi Gaara harus tersenyum miring mengingatnya. Rasanya tidak sabar menanti kelanjutan dari semua ini, kira-kira sampai kapan Hinata akan menyembunyikan sifatnya aslinya?

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

Err, hai? Need a sequel?

Yosh, rencananya fic ini buat SHDL 2014, jadi sebenarnya fic ini sudah lama berjamur di lappie saya, dan sebelum benar-benar berjamur saya pikir ada baiknya di publish untuk event indigo rose hehe^^'a

Yah, Saya hanya ingin mencoba membuat karakter Hinata sedikit berbeda, bahwa yang selama ini dilihat orang-orang belum tentu benar adanya, yah seperti itulaah.

Tapi bukan berarti menjelekkan Hinata loh, Saya hanya err, sedikit bosan dengan karakter Hinata yang lemah, tapi juga tidak begitu suka dengan karakter Hinata di RTN^^'a

Gak suka dengan idenya? Ceritanya? Atau bahkan authornya? Gampang, gak usah baca aja, daripada dongkol sendiri hehe

Saya minta maaf jika alur, pengetikan dsb banyak masalah, untuk _feel_ nya juga kurasa sangat kurang. Karena jujur, menulis sekarang bukan prioritas utama saya lagi, sejak awal hobi saya memang membaca sih, bukan menulis.

Untuk sequel, mungkin tidak ada. Hanya sekedar cerita _behind the scene_ aja kayaknya ==a itu juga kalau ada waktu luang #plak haha

Udah rampung 75% sih, doain semoga bisa cepat kelar soalnya saya lagi sibuk berurusan di kampus baru saya di Surabaya :D

 _Last, happy reading_ , doakan kehidupan baru saya di Surabaya lancar ya hehe^^

-Aori Yuu-


End file.
